


Don't Throw Me Away

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Daryl Dixon Smut, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon and OFC<br/>Lots of smut eventually and absolutely no spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing Lasts Forever

"I know your scared," Rebecca's voice was gentle as she rubbed my back reassuringly, "but you have to be strong, we all do."  
Tears soaked my face, "How do you do it?" I mumbled.  
She sighed gently and smiled, "You want to live?"  
I thought about it for a moment. The world I loved and the people too had all been lost long ago. It'd been four years since the outbreak and I'd been alone for the past six months. All signs pointed to no but I still said it, "Yes."  
"Then you'll find your own way, honey." She stood up and began writing on a dingy hotel memo pad. "I'm making you a list of things you have to do before tomorrow, showering, shaving, where to find your clothes and how to do your hair, that kind of stuff. Ill come get you myself in the morning, 6AM sharp. I suggest you shower tonight if you can manage. The water is hot and it will help with the anxiety." She placed the pencil down on the dresser and turned to me, "My room is right next door if you need me, please don't hesitate, its why I am here."  
She walked over to where I was sitting on the hotel bed and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, more tears fell from my eyes. She walked slowly out of the room before shutting the door behind her.  
I inhaled deeply and took in my surroundings. I was in a hotel, it was quiet inside but I could hear muffled life outside my balcony door. I had been kidnapped late last night by a group of men from a settlement just east of where Id been camped out alone. This morning it was Rebecca who had woken me up and explained why I had been taken. I was to be a slave to one of the higher ranking men in the settlement, to do anything he asked of me weather it be cooking, cleaning, or bearing his children. She too had been kidnapped 8 months ago, but due to severe scarring on her face, was a poor investment and now served as a house mother to other girls like me, just arriving. She said she was thankful for it at first, but revealed that she secretly longed for companionship of any sort. I couldn't imagine why, sure she was young, we all craved love but there was a thick line between love and slavery.  
I stood slowly on my weakened limbs and shuffled to the dresser to read Rebecca's list. It was short and straightforward, written in perfect cursive. I barely remembered how to write in cursive but thought it might be a nice thing to reteach myself. I looked up from the list to see a dirty, puffy eyed young woman staring back at me in a vanity mirror. She looked like a stranger and it scared my half to death. My cheeks were sunken in from hunger and my eyes hardened with struggle. I ran my fingers through my hair and decided a shower would make me feel better. I walked to the corner of the room where a fresh pile of clothes awaited me, a dirty pink sundress and old leather sandals. I smiled to myself at the luxury and figured I'd have to embrace the little things. I pulled my ripped up hoodie over my shoulders and tossed it into the hamper, the cool fall air coming in through the window give me shivers. I finished undressing until I was completely naked when I heard the door opening. Panicking, I reached for the thin white sheet on the bed and yanked it around me. A tall, handsome man with a crossbow hung loosely over his shoulder entered the room. Completely unaware of my presence he shut the door behind him and set his bow on the same dresser as Rebecca's note. Curiously he picked it up and began to read it, with a puzzled look on his face. I stood in shock, taking him in and instantly wondered if I wasn't to be auctioned off or trained at all, but that this man was to be my captor. A strange wave of wonder and fear washed over me as I stared at him, he was chiseled and rugged, and his presence brought the scent of musk with it. When he placed the note back on the dresser, he looked up to scan the room and our eyes met. He looked stunned, frozen in place, his slight grey eyes burning into my own. My heartbeat shook me to the core.  
"Jesus Christ," he mumbled, still staring at me, he yelled angrily over his shoulder, "Becca! What the hell is a woman doing in my room?" He stared at me for another moment before cursing under his breath and breaking our eye contact to storm out, leaving the door cracked open behind him.  
I fell to my knees on the floor and sat against the side of the bed, staring at a wall. I tried to calm myself, I listened to his fist banging on Rebecca's door, and hear it fly open, "Calm down Daryl," She was whispering frantically.  
"Don't fucking tell me to calm down, tell me why theres a fucking woman in my room!" He was angry.  
"I know, I know, they brought back more girls than they'd planned for, my room is packed as it is."  
"I don't care, you know how I feel about the slaves, I don't want no part of it."  
"I know, that's why I put her in your room," She was pleading now, "So she would be safe."  
They were both silent for a moment, he let out an exasperated sigh, "How long?"  
"Thank you, thank you Dar-"  
"How fucking long Rebecca?"  
"Just tonight and then Monday through Thursday, I swear it." She sounded grateful.  
"What about Sunday?" He asked, concerned.  
She paused for a moment, "Tomorrow she'll be sold for the night and Friday she will be sold permanently."  
"Shit Becca, I hope you know how fucked up that is." He must have been walking back to the room because his voice was getting clearer.  
"I don't have a choice." There was sadness in her voice.  
"We all have a fucking choice, except for them," He muttered bitterly and I heard him enter the room again, and the click of the door closing.  
` His footsteps were soft as he walked towards where I was sitting. He stood above me, pressing his fingers to his forehead as if he was stifling a headache. "Ill make you a bed on the floor while you shower."  
I nodded silently, still staring directly at the wall infront of me. Fear had paralyzed me and I didn't want to get caught in another staring match with him and allow him to see that weakness. He began pacing infront of me, deep in thought, "Theres gotta be rules though, if you stay here."  
I nodded again, feeling the tears building.  
"Good," He stated coldly, still pacing, "Firstly, I don't wanna know your name and you don't gotta know mine. Secondly, you change in the bathroom from now on, I got self control, believe me, but I don't wanna be seeing any more of you than I got to. And if you gotta cry, do that in the bathroom too. Got it?"  
I stood quickly, grasping my sheet as I ran to the bathroom, the tears were coming and I didn't want to put the situation under any more stress than I had to. I pushed the door shut behind me and let the sheet fall to the ground. The sobs began to break in my throat and I quickly ran the water in the shower so that he couldn't hear me. I didn't want to hold it in anymore and I knew this was probably the only chance I was going to get to do so. I balled myself up on the cold tiles beneath me and sobbed. I had heard Rebecca tell this man that I would be safe with him, but if this man was safe, I was terrified of the kind of man who would be purchasing me. I was terrified of any man who was the sort to purchase a woman, but this was my life now, atleast until I could find the opportunity to escape. I had survived so many horrors in the outside world, so many heartaches and near death experiences, but nothing compared to this sort of fear. I flinched when I heard the faint sound of something smashing against a wall, it snapped me out of my sorrow. I had to be strong, like Rebecca said, if I wanted to survive this ordeal. I had to be sold and earn the trust of my captors before escaping. I had to find the strength somehow, and I had one night of security to do so, I certainly wasn't going to waste it blubbering like a helpless child.  
I stood, still trembling and walked towards the mirror. I wiped off the fog that had accumulated so I could see myself again. The same dirty, puffy eyed girl stared back at me but this time she looked stronger, filled with fire. I pushed my hair back and stood up straight before turning away and stepping into the shower. Nothing lasts forever, I thought to myself and as I rubbed the shampoo into my hair it became my mantra.


	2. Aint my People

While stepping out of the shower, I remembered that I had forgotten to grab my clothes in my haste and silently cursed myself for already breaking one of his three rules. Two, technically, if you counted me knowing his name, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I had never really been one for rules, it was a bright side to the apocalypse and I liked to keep optimistic as often as possible. I wrapped a towel around me and cracked the door open, the cool air hit my face and made me gasp. I could see Daryl's reflection in the mirror, he was shirtless and delicately cleaning his bow. The sight of him didn't catch me off guard as much as my physical reaction to it. He was undeniably attractive in a hardened, scruffy kind of way. He was possibly one of the most attractive men I had seen in as long as my recent memories allowed me to recall. "Sir?" I called to him delicately.   
He looked up, straight ahead, from his bow but didn't see me in the mirror, "Yeah?" His face held a different expression when he didn't know someone was looking. It was sadness, of some sort. I couldn't quite make it out.  
"I'm sorry, I don't want to break one of your rules but my clothes are out there, in the corner, next to you."   
He looked around him and reached over to pick them up, holding it out in front of him so he could get a look at it, "This little pink thing?" He mused.  
"Yeah," I managed a small laugh and caught him smiling in the mirror.   
"Its hardly clothes, let alone sleepwear."  
"Its all I have," My voice sounded sadder than I intended it to.  
Daryl sighed and stood up, placing his crossbow on the bed and my sundress beside it. "I think I can find you something a little more appropriate while you stay here, if you don't mind it being a little baggy." He began rifling through his drawers.  
I watched him intently in the mirror, hunched over the dresser, digging for something for me to wear. His arms and back were sharply defined and his jeans hung low on his hips. "I don't mind at all, thank you."  
He pulled a large tshirt from the drawer and shoved half of it in his back pocket, and continued digging for something else. "The shirts fine, I don't wanna clear your closet."  
He stood up quickly, looking around for me, "You can see me?"   
I giggled, "The mirror."   
He spun towards it, and our eyes met again through its dingy glass. "Shit, it's not every day I get outsmarted by a girl." He stifled a half smile at me and walked towards the bathroom.  
He stared down at my out stretched arm dripping water on the carpet below it. "Its not much," he said as I took it from his hand.  
"Thank you." I smiled at him and he nodded and turned to go back to his spot on the bed.  
I let the towel fall to the ground and pulled the tshirt over my head. It was about three sizes too big but it was soft and worn in well. It was long enough to cover everything it needed to. I pulled my hair out of the collar and picked the towel up off the ground to dry it a bit more before turning around to realize I hadn't shut the door. I caught Daryl's eyes watching me in the mirror and he looked away quickly. "I thought you had self control?" I said playfully, placing the towel on the rack and stepping out the door.  
He looked frustrated with himself. "Your beds all set up. Better get in and shut up or Im likely to change my mind about you."  
I stepped out into the room, "I was just kidding, Darlin'."  
"Don't call me that." His words were sharp and quick, they pricked me and my playful mood retreated.  
"Well what the hell do you want me to call you then?" Attitude seeped from my voice.  
"Dont call me nothing and we won't have that problem," he mumbled.  
I stood at the other end of the room and unapologetically observed him in bewilderment. He was making an effort not to look back at me, fiddling aimlessly with a part of his crossbow.   
I looked at him a while longer before crawling into the bed he'd made me, I could have sworn I seen him blush when I'd caught him staring at me. He got up from the bed and turned off the lights, all but the lamplight side his bed remained. We were both quiet, he must have been tired but I was wide awake. My strange mix of emotions had my heart beating out of my chest. I wanted to ask him so many things, to figure out what I was up against, maybe I could use him. He seemed to be attracted to me. Maybe he hadn't seen a woman naked in months, years even, though I found that hard to believe. I heard him shift in the bed, "How can you be like that?" He asked me, his voice softer than before.  
"Like what?"  
"Like 'darlin' and smiles and shit, do you even know why you're here? What these people will do-"  
"Don't you mean your people?" I spat the words at him and immediately regretted not biting my tongue.  
"Ain't my fuckin people." His voice was drenched in disdain, but not toward her.  
I scoffed, "You're telling me you've never had anything to do with a slave."  
"Not once," He spoke with certainly, and I believed him.  
"So do you have a partner of some sort then?"  
"I aint gay, if that's what you're insinuating."  
I rolled my eyes and was thankful that the darkness of the room hid my face. "No, I just meant, how do you keep company?"  
He pondered my question for a moment before answering, "I just prefer the company of myself, I guess." He sounded sincere.  
"Me too." I replied with sadness in my voice, then I laughed halfheartedly, "I guess this particular profession wont suit me too well then, huh?"  
He didn't share my amusement, "That's what I am talking about. How can you joke about this? The things they do to your kind-"  
"Ain't my fuckin kind." I cut him off with sarcasm, and heard him huff with amusement at my use of his words against him.   
We were silent for a moment, a comfortable silent. For that moment, I felt like I might be able to get some sleep after all.   
"Where'd they get you from?" He asked.  
"Madison. Where I am now?" I was hesitant to ask much more from him, but I needed to know.  
He ignored my question, "Were you with anyone?"  
"No." I didn't understand why he cared so much.  
He shifted in the bed again, his voice sounded sympathetic, "How long were you alone?"  
"I asked you a question first."  
He scoffed, "Yeah, well why don't you ask me one I can actually answer."  
I was silent for a moment, thinking carefully before I spoke, "Am I gonna die soon?"  
He followed me into silence, and a knot formed in my stomach. Silence meant the worst possibility, or maybe he didn't know. He sat up and walked over to the balcony door. I heard it pull open and then shut behind him. With a deep exhale, I let my eyes close. They were heavy and it felt good to rest them, even if I wasn't actually going to sleep, I could fake it to avoid any more invasive questions he had for me.   
It was probably close to an hour when Daryl reentered the room. I feigned sleep and he walked over to where I was laying. He stood over me for a bit and sighed before I felt his strong arms wrapping under me and lifting me from the ground. He was warm and comfortable and he lifted me with ease, I felt his breath in my hair as my head rested on his chest. He walked with me that way for a couple of steps before he placed me gently on the bed. For a moment, I was scared but he didn't seem like any sort of real threat. He pulled a blanket over me and turned out the lamp. I listened to him crawl into the bed he'd made for me on the floor. I considered telling him I didn't mind sharing, I longed for comfort and he felt safe, but I didn't want to get tied up here, I didn't want to make any friends. One day I would burn this settlement to the ground, and I didn't want to be sad that he was going to burn with it.


	3. Can't Stand to Watch

I woke up in the bed to dim lighting knocking on my eyelids, and the vaguely familiar scent of coffee. I was riddled with confusion and soon sadness overtook me when I remembered where I was. It must have been only 5:30 in the morning, and Daryl was already up and moving around. I buried my face deep in the pillow and tried to stifle the tears as I felt them come. I inhaled deeply and exhaled the weight of my recent memories from my mind. This was real, this was my reality now. Nothing last forever, I repeated to myself a few times before I heard his voice, the morning had left him no time to hid it's softness in angst, and it brought me some sort of tender comfort, "You awake?"  
I nodded into the pillow, not wanting him to see the pain on my face. He walked closer to the bed, "There's coffee, if you want it. And food too."   
"Why did you put me in the bed?" My voice was muffled from the pillow, I could feel him thinking up an answer in the silence.  
"I didn't. You moved yourself there last night and I was too tired to fight you on it." The angst returned, but this time I knew for sure that it was falsified. I debated calling him on it, but decided against it, remembering the mental strength I was going to need for whatever training I was to endure later on.   
"Oh," I feigned, "I'm sorry, Ill sleep in the bathroom tonight, with the door shut, won't happen agai-." It was then that I remembered that I would not be spending that night in this room at all, but that I was to be sold for the night, and returned here the following morning in shame and filth.   
I got up to run to the washroom again, the tears were coming quick. My legs were tangled in blankets and they started falling from my eyes before I could get free. I let out a suppressed sob before finally kicking them free and making my way past Daryl to the safety of the bathroom. I made a point of not looking at him when I ran past but soon seen his outstretched arm in front of me. I felt him pull me into an embrace, not a loving one, but more of a protective shield. I fought against him, embarrassed of my outburst but even more infuriated at his domineering grasp. He held me tightly to his chest, his arms flexing around me and wrapping me in a warm cocoon. I sobbed into the softness of his tshirt and pushed my hands against his chest, "Let me go," I screamed through broken sobs, he continued his hold, but softened it.  
"Its okay, I want to help," he spoke softly.  
I raised my knee and hit him in the groin, I heard him grunt in pain and felt his muscles tense around me, he grabbed my upper arms in each one of his hands and pushed me back enough to look at me in the eye, still keeping me in an inescapable grasp, "I want to help," he repeated, firmly this time.  
"Then allow me what little freedom I have left over my own body and let me go." My words were cold but I could see the realization of his wrong doing in his eyes.  
He looked devastated, but kept him mouth in a hard line and his hands fell from my arms, "I- I'm sorry, I just," He stammered.  
"You just what? Wanted to help? I can help myself. I don't know you, I don't even know your name!" I was ranting now, still angry, but the look in his eyes made it hard to yell.  
"Daryl." He said quietly, and turned away, opening the closet and searching the inside for a coat.  
I remained silent and watched him. He moved quickly and pulled a vest off the hanger. "My name is Daryl. I was wrong not to tell you that to begin with. And wrong to tell you where to cry and change and all that shit. You're right, I'm wrong, I aint gonna say it again and I aint gonna say I'm sorry."   
He threw the vest on and pulled some worn out combat boots from the closet and tossed them at his feet. Standing up straight he exhaled deeply and released some of the weight off his shoulders. "You can stay here as long as you need until.. until, you.. they, whatever. Ill stay at a friends until you're gone and I wont bother you no more."   
He pulled the boots on and reached for his crossbow on the dresser. I stood and watched him in disbelief. I wanted to ask him to stay. I was afraid to be alone, after what was going to happen tonight. I needed someone here, anyone, even this stranger. "You don't have to leave now, I'm not even going to be here tonight, am I?" My voice cracked when I said it and his hand froze on the doorknob. "Please stay."  
He stood with his back to me in the exit for a few seconds that seemed to last forever before turning around to face me. His eyes were burning into mine with some kind of hurt. He inched forward towards me but stopped himself before getting too close. "I can't stand to watch." He whispered under his breath, but his words floated to me crystal clear. I wanted so badly for him to stay, but I knew it would do me no good to beg.   
"I cant stand to do it alone." I stepped closer to him, slowly closing the gap between us, subconsciously craving the safety of his warmth again.   
He stood in place, his hands twitched slightly but he held them at his sides. His lips parted to say something else, but the sound of a door opening across the hall halted him. He held his gaze with me for another brief moment, still impossible to read, before he turned around and left me standing in the room alone. Sadness flowed over me and I resisted the urge to call to him, he was gone now.  
Rebecca emerged from the room across the hall, that meant that it was 6AM and training and whatever else came along with it. Her face was riddled with concern as she rushed over to console me, "I heard yelling, is everything okay? It wasn't Daryl was it?"  
I shook my head, she exhaled in relief, "Good, good. I know he's a little rough around the edges, but I've never met a more compassionate man in my life. Come on, lets go in and get you ready," I nodded and she guided me back inside, closing the door softly behind me.   
She lead me to the bed and brought an old comb from the bedside table.   
"You want to tell me what happened?" She asked as she began combing through my hair.   
I shook my head again. The full weight of what was going to happen to me finally hit me, and the thought of a lonely room to return to when it was done haunted me.   
"Was he giving you trouble?" Her work on my hair felt nice, ever stroke was filled with care and concern.  
I remained silent. Rebecca pulled the comb through the front of my hair to get it out of my face and threw it on the bed beside me.  
"You need to snap out of this right now." Her tone was scolding, like a mothers, it made me miss my own.   
I craned my neck to look up at her behind me. Her eyes were filled with sadness, "You know, I have trained 17 girls since I started 8 months ago. All of them were scared. All of them were sad. Hell, I was sad when I came too, and now I deliver sadness to girls every day and through them I relive my own struggle." Her eyes were wet when she spoke.  
"Why are you telling me this?" I whispered back to her.  
She placed a kind hand on my shoulder, "Because, darling, we don't always get to control the things that happen to us in this fucked up world were livin' in, but it's your own responsibility to learn how to live with it. And pissin' off Daryl ain't gonna help you none, especially when he's been so accommodating to you and all."  
I managed a half smile, while Becca continued her rant, "You know, he really is a sweetheart. And you can feel comfortable with him," She spoke with caution, like she thought I would dislike where she was going, "As comfortable as you are with me, even."  
"What are you getting at, Bec?" I questioned in my confusion.  
She motioned for me to face her by gently pulling on my shoulders, I followed her lead and sat cross legged on the bed with my hands in my lap, looking at her peculiarly. She had a guilty look on her face and her eyes wouldn't meet my own. "Becca?" I pushed.  
She let out a deep sigh, "I don't have room to train all the girls tonight. There's too many, and if you all don't get full and proper training, I'll be putting you all in danger."  
"So? So only train a few girls today and then the other half tomorrow."  
Becca shook her head, "It's not that simple. If I were capable of putting off the sale of you poor girls, you know I would have done that already. Boss wants you all sold. There's a big run, a dangerous one, coming next Sunday. Tomorrow hes going to tell everyone about it, and he wants them to be in high spirits."  
I scoffed, "Don't you mean well fucked?" I didn't make an attempt to hide my disgust and Becca didn't try to hide her guilt.  
"I'm a slave too, you know." She whispered.  
But you don't get raped, do you? I thought to myself, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt her, she was right. If she had the choice, she would choose anything but this, I knew that. "So what does this mean for me?"  
"Well, before we panic,-"  
"I'm not panicking."  
Becca huffed at my attitude, "I'm going to get someone else to run your training, hopefully."  
My heart stopped, Rebecca was the only woman I'd met since I'd arrived and the thought of being trained in anything by a complete stranger sent me into an anxious worry. "Who?"  
"Why don't you tell me what happened with Daryl just a moment ago, first?" She said meekly, picking up the hair brush and working it through my hair again.  
"Just tell me who? Why do you want me to talk about that so badly? We'll be fine." I was getting frustrated now.  
She seemed relieved to hear me say that, "Because I'm going to ask Daryl to train you in my place."


	4. Ridiculous, Isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more experimental, as this one was written from Daryl's POV. Let me know what you think and if you like/dislike it. I don't know if I will make it a regular thing or not to write in his POV, but your opinions will really help me decide!  
> Thanks, enjoy!

The air outside was cool, it raised goose bumbs on my skin and cleansed my clouded mind. Leaving her in that room had been heart breaking, but I knew I couldn't let myself become attached to her. She was to be a slave, there was nothing I could do for her or any of the other ones, and it wasn't my fucking problem to think about anyways. I pulled a pack of cigarettes from my pocket and struck a match against the red brick wall I was leaning on. The flame at the end of the stick warmed my lips as I inhaled deeply, letting the smoke fill my lungs and then exhaling through my nostrils.  
I closed my eyes and fought back the thoughts that begged entrance into my consciousness. I had gotten damn good at not thinking about upsetting shit, my entire life had been working those muscles, and they were resilient. Something was different about this time though. Before, every time I tried to push thoughts from my mind, I didn't want to think about them, but this girl was something I wanted to think about. At first, I had written it off as a sex thing. I mean, just seeing her there, in my room, naked under my sheet, the curves of her body pushing out from under it. I aint seen a woman like that in years, of course I fucking thought about it. And then she goes and acts like nothings wrong, like were supposed to be friends or something. Showering in my bathroom and then pulling my tshirt over her still wet body and leaving the door open so I could watch the cotton glide over her skin. She was enticing, but I had self control. A girl like that has standards, anyways. Redneck piece of shit like me's got no business pining for a girl like that, even after the worlds gone to hell. But still, part of me wished we'd met under different circumstances, maybe, I don't know.  
I took a drag from my cigarette and tried to focus on something else, like where I could stay for the next week. Carol might be able to fit me in, or Rick maybe. I hated asking for favours, especially from people I cared about. I had maintained mostly independent throughout all the shit that had gone down, and I liked it that way. Loneliness was comfortable.  
I pressed one hand to my temple to stifle a headache and heard the door to my building open around the corner. Footsteps gained on where I was and soon Rebecca was smiling beside me, "You doin' alright, honey?" She cooed, and in that moment I knew she was gonna ask me for something.  
"I been better." I grumbled.  
` "I heard yelling upstairs, I hope she's not giving you trouble." Her voice was calm, she already knew my answer.  
"Ain't nothing wrong with her."  
` "Oh?" She mused, "Something wrong with you then?"  
I managed a half smile and decided against telling her of my feelings. "Why don't you tell me what you want, Becca."  
She sighed, "Please hear me out before you say no."  
"If you think I'm gonna say no, why even bother askin' me?" I posed.  
She was silent for a moment, staring down at her feet and deep in thought. I took a moment to let my eyes wander over the scars on her cheeks and wondered about the stories behind them. I cared for her, she had become a good friend, one of the few newcomers to my life that I could trust. "If I can, you know I will, Bec."  
Her eyes lifted from the ground and met mine, they were filled with admiration. "It's a big one, Daryl." She warned.  
I nodded for her to continue, putting my cigarette out on the wall behind me.  
"I have 6 girls, all new, all in need of training for tonight. And I know it seems stupid to you but training is so important. I don't know who the girls will end up with and my main concern is that they are able to comprehend and expect the worst as well as be prepared to protect themselves in an emergency situation. However, I don't just tell them what to expect and then teach them how to use a knife and their own two fists. Boss man has a training list. He wants the girls to be able to fulfill specific duties, so that his men get their monies worth and the system runs smoothly." She began to get emotional and stopped to collect herself.  
I jumped in, "So you want me to help you train a bunch of innocent women being sold as sex slaves."  
Rebecca closed her eyes and swallowed hard, "Not a bunch, just one."  
My stomach dropped, "No."  
"Daryl please." She was teary eyed now, begging.  
"No. I said if I could I would but I can't do that." I snapped at her and turned to start off for Carol's building.  
I heard her call after me, "Daryl, if you don't, they all have to go anyways. They will all go in unprepared and scared and helpless. You can make it so that she goes in with her head on straight. So she knows what to expect-"  
"Ain't my fucking problem." I barked back at her, getting further and further away with every step.  
"Whether or not you help, shes gonna get hurt. Your help makes the difference between 10 bruises or 2." She cried after me.  
I slowed my pace, "Goddamnit, Becca." I halted and heard the faint sound of her sighing with relief. "When?"  
"As soon as you can." She was out of breath, her voice was worn out.  
"So, what do I have to do?" I was defeated, but the thought of her with any bruises made my head spin with rage.  
She motioned for me to follow her back inside and I did. "I have a list of everything you'll need need to know, but you'll mostly just need to make sure she understand as much of the list as possible in the time you have."  
I nodded behind her as we made our way down the hall to her room. She opened the door and disappeared into it, her voice carried through as she rifled around for something, "She should be ready to go as soon as you are, I had her get ready when I came to find you. Its going to be really easy on your part, just try to be supportive and as helpful as you can be in any way. Really, whatever you can do to help her will go a long way, I promise."  
She reappeared in the doorway, with an old gift bag stuffed full of miscellaneous items, she put the rope handle in my hand and smiled warmly, "You are a rare breed, Daryl Dixon." She murmured before closing the door on him and leaving him to his thoughts.  
He huffed in shock at their interaction and decided not to think twice about his decision to help. He gripped the bag tightly and turned to his own doorway across the hall. Turning the doorknob and pushing the door open, he could already smell the faint scent of perfume. It was an unfamiliar scent and it reminded him of a time before walkers and slaves being sold in his neighborhood. He walked through the door and placed all his things down on the floor before peering his head into the bedroom.  
She was sitting on the bed in the pink sundress they'd left for her. She seen me and immediately stood up to face me, nervous smile on her face. I breathed in deeply and tried to ignore the warmth building in my pants at the sight of her in an outfit like that. He legs were long and completely bare. The dress she was wearing was tiny, and fit her quite tightly. It squeezed her upper torso and caused her breasts to push outward, she pulled it up with it when she noticed the very top of her nipples peaking out from the neckline. Then she ran her hands down the front of her body, smoothing the dress as she went along, and lightly tugged the bottom of the dress down, but it didn't do much good. She giggled with embarrassment when she realized I might have seen more of her than she wanted me to, "Its ridiculous isn't it?"  
There was nothing I could think to say or do, so I just laughed and turned away to compose myself. It was then that I truly realized the shit I'd just gotten myself into.


End file.
